unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death Games
'' '' A TV flickered on. The news channel slowly came into focus. It was the main story that everyone was talking about. 'Several people have been kidnapped recently. No-one knows what happened to them, who took them or why. No evidence has been found, except for an identical note left at each kidnapping.' While the news reporter was talking the note appeared on the screen. Then the TV started to flicker out. A man cloaked in shadow appeared. A smirk appear on his shadowed face and then the shadows covered everything ''Chapter One'' - The Puzzle Darkness. That was all I could see. Even with my eyes open, I could see nothing except darkness. Not even my hand. Strange noises, like shuffling was the only sound you could hear. A few muffled sounds, like someone trying to talk, broke the nearly silent darkness every now and then. It felt like hours had passed, but in reality it was only minutes. I figured out long ago that there were other people here, all proberly gagged and strapped to the ground like I was. Suddenly a bright light flickered on. Despite being in the darkness for so long, my eyes didn't burn from the sudden light. The straps were released and I immediatly sat up. I guessed the others did that as well. After awhile I stood up and turned to face the others. Including myself there were nine people. Each looked unique in their own right. One of them was dressed very flambouyently. His clothes stood out the most from the rest. His face was also very striking. The next one was very gloomy. Her clothes blended in with the pale walls. She looked guilty, like she'd done something wrong and deserved to be punished. Next to her was anouther woman, who appeared to be very optimistic. Her clothes practically screamed out 'I'll also find the good side to anything!'. She looked kinda sad at the moment though. Walking around the others was a young kid, who looked quite smart. He wore glasses and it appeared that he must've gotten bullied alot. He carried a book in his hands. Anouther young boy was leaning agaisnt the wall. He looked alot like the other young kid, perhaps they were twins. He had some scars on his face and arms and his face showed alot of courage and determination. An older woman, proberly in her late twenties, started to walk towards the flambouyently dressed person. Her clothes were dangerous close to being inapropiate, which made me worry about the young boys. She had long blonde hair that reached to her mid-back. A black man started to walk towards the two girls. He looked like he was a native aboriginal. He looked calm, almost too calm. The last person started to walk towards me. He looked like he was a blacksmith. You could see his muscles quite clearly, and he looked very serious. 'Polls' 'Chapter One' Who do you like the most? The Villian The Narrator Mr. Striking Miss Gloomy Miss Silver Lining The Nerd The Rebel Miss Lust The Aboriginal The Weapon Maker Category:Story